Home
by KoolJack1
Summary: A story for Jack and Audrey fans.Rated M mainly for later chapters.Takes place in the future 3 years after the end of day 6 but Jack still has nightmares about his past. I love reviews:
1. Chapter 1 Strong Love

1

Jack watched Audrey as she put there baby girl into her crib. He loved the two of them so much.

Audrey kissed the top of Katie's head before turning and putting her arm around Jack as they both walked out, turning off the light behind them.

Audrey-"Jack, I love you more then anything."

Jack-"I love you too Audrey."

She fallowed him to the bedroom. She made a left and went into the bathroom that was connected to there bedroom and he jumped onto the bed and grabbed the remote of the night table.

He heard the shower start in the bathroom.

He pulled his blue T-shirt over his head, taking his undershirt with it.

He unbuckled his jeans and arched his back so he could pull them off so he lay in just his boxers.

The water stopped and a few seconds later Jack looked up at the sound of the door opening.

Audrey stepped in with a towel holding her wet head and a nightgown on. Jack smiled as she slipped into bed next to him.

Jack moved closer to her and she looked at him and smiled, she knew what he wanted.

Audrey-"Not tonight, sorry."

Jack gave her a puppy face.

Audrey-"Its that time of month, baby."

He smiled and moved over again and she laughed at him.

Jack-"Your point?"

Audrey hit him playfully.

Audrey-"You rat, get on your own side!"

Jack kissed her head and sat back again.

Audrey rested her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. Jack looked down at her, she looked so sweet and calm.

She rolled over and looked up at him with gorgeous green eyes. Jack smiled down at her and she leaned forward, catching his lips with hers.

When they broke Jack put his head back down on the pillow and she rolled back over and they both watched T.V.

Jack reached for the light and the room suddenly went dark.

Audrey moved to her own side of the bed. Jack set the T.V. on timer for 30 minutes and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares Forever

1

Jack opened his eyes and closed them really fast and opened them slowly so they could adjust to the morning light that came through the window.

He turned his head, expecting to see Audrey, but instead saw an empty bed.

He looked over at the clock and saw it said 11:38am. His eyes got wide and he got up fast and rushed to the living room, he was going to be late for work, again.

Audrey came out of the babies room and looked at him, concerned.

Audrey-"Baby?"

Jack turned and looked at her.

Jack-"We are going to be late for work, why are you not dresses?"

Audrey smiled.

Audrey-"Its Saturday, honey."

Jack blushed and Audrey walked over to him putting her hands around his waist, kissing him lovingly. She walked forward, pushing him backwards until they both fell onto the couch together.

She snaked her hand down under the waist of his boxers and held his manhood gently.

He arched his head back and gasped and she laughed and kissed him quickly before removing her hand and returning to the babies room.

Jack watched her walk away. She was such a tease to him when she did that.

He got up and joined them in Katie's room. Audrey was sitting with the baby on the floor, looking at a picture book.

Jack knelt down next to them and Audrey reached up and put her arm around him.

Audrey pointed to the picture of the duck on the page.

Audrey-"That's a duck, what sound does a duck make?"

Katie looked at her with bright blue eyes.

Katie-"Quack Quack"

Jack smiled and Audrey looked up at him.

Audrey-"No nightmares last night?"

Jack-"No, thank god."

Audrey-"Maybe you are starting to get over your past?"

Jack nodded

Jack-"Maybe, I really hope so."

Audrey helped Katie off her lap and carried her to the kitchen with Jack.


	3. Chapter 3 California

1

Jack turned to Audrey.

Jack-"We should do something together."

Audrey-"What did you have in mind?"

Jack-"Well we do live in California, how about the beach?"

Audrey-"I have not been there in such a long time, and Katie never went, so that sounds great!"

Jack-"Then we should get ready."

Audrey-"You are getting the baby ready though."

She laughed and handed Katie to Jack.

Jack-"Sure, don't get used to it though."

She disappeared into the bedroom.

Jack-"So Katie, how does the beach sound?"

Katie giggled.

Jack-"Good, sounds the same way to me."

Katie-"Daddy?"

Jack-"That's me?"

Katie-"I love you, daddy."

Jack-"I love you to my sweet angle."

He kissed her head and carried her to her bedroom. He sat her on the floor and knelt next to her.

Jack-"So Kitty-cat, what do you where when you go swimming?"

Katie-"Nothing!"

Jack-"Yeah, you better not where nothing."

Katie-"I do when I take a bath, don't you?"

Jack-"Yeah, but we are not taking a bath, we are going to the beach."

Katie-"Like the pool?"

Jack-"Something like that, yeah."

Jack called Audrey

Jack-"Hey sweetie, what should I put Katie in?"

Audrey-"Swimming Diapers, top draw on the left!"

He found what he was looking for and undressed Katie.

He tightened the 'Little Swimmers' to her waist and found 2 tank tops.

Jack-"Pick one, Blue with the bear or green with the zebra?

Katie giggled again.

Jack turned to her, letting the tops fall to the floor.

Jack-"What are you laughing at?"

He tickled her gently and lovingly.

Katie-"You!"

Jack-"Me! Your laughing at me? I don't think so."

He kissed her head over and over again and she laughed some more.

Jack-"Okay, now pick a top, I would go with the blue, it matches your eyes."

Katie-"If you want blue then, I want green!"

Jack-"Fine, green, what do I know anyway?"

He helped her fit the shirt over her small head.

Jack grabbed a hat and sunglasses for her and slipped them on for her.

Jack-"There, might I just say you look cute, as always."

Katie-"So do you!!"

Jack laughed

Jack-"Ohh, I know."

Jack-"Now, go tell mommy how much you love daddy because he did such a good job."

Katie-"Okay!"

She ran off down the hall.

Jack smiled to himself.

He got up and went to the bedroom where Audrey was doing her hair in the bathroom with Katie talking away by her side.

He grabbed his swimming trunks and unbuttoned his jeans, slipping them down throwing them into the corner. He pulled on his brown trunks with palm trees on it, on. He tightened the strap to fit him snug and pulled on an undershirt.

Audrey came out with a bag filled with towels, sun screen, Katie's swimmies, and other supplies.

Audrey-"Ready?"

Jack-"I have never been more ready."


	4. Chapter 4 Doctor Dad

They loaded up the car and headed off to the beach.

Katie sang songs along to the radio and Jack laid back and let the sun through the windshield warm his face.

Audrey drove up to a red light and stopped, stealing a glance at Jack's peaceful face before smiling to herself and looking in the re-view mirror to check on Katie. The little girl sat happily in her car seat, brushing her barbies hair and singing songs.

Audrey: "Jack, baby, we are almost there."

Jack's light blue eyes popped open and he yawned lazily before sitting up more.

Katie: "Daddy, barbie broke!"

Jack: "What do you mean?"

Jack turned around and Audrey watched as he reached his hand back to take the doll from her.

Jack looked at the lifeless arm, she must have bent it the wrong way.

Jack: "Hm."

Katie: "She needs to go to the hospital."

Jack smiled to himself.

Jack: "No Katie, I think doctor dad can fix her."

Katie: "You can?"

Jack: "Yes sweetie I can."

Audrey listened to the two of them. Jack was amazing with there baby.

Jack popped the arm back into place and tested it before turning around and holding it up to show Katie.

Jack: "All better Kitty Cat."

Katie laughed and reached for the doll before going right back to brushing her hair and singing.

Jack looked over at Audrey and smiled, she was laughing.

Jack: "What is so funny?"

Audrey: "Oh nothing."

Jack: "Haha, sure."

Audrey: "You funny, Mr. tough-guy."

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes.

Jack: "Oh stop."

Audrey: "You're a big teady bear!"

Jack: "Alright, alright! She is my weak point!"

Audrey laughed as he play pouted. She turned the car into the parking lot of the beach.

Katie: "Mommy were here!?"

Audrey: "Yes sweet heart, we are here."

Audrey and Jack exchanged a smile before getting out of the car.

They loved being a family.


End file.
